


Shady Lane/林荫道

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: “我知道你在干什么，”Yuzu裹着毛毯嘟哝道。
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Shady Lane/林荫道

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). Log in to view. 



> 作者注：只是在告诉someitems这只小猫是Yuzu之后写下的一些小甜饼
> 
> https://neko-gifs.tumblr.com/post/185458067271

“我知道你在干什么，”Yuzu裹着毛毯嘟哝道。

“嗯? ”Javi挪了挪他的手臂，手指更深地陷于Yuzu的头发里，目光没有离开他胸前支着的手机。Yuzu不知道现在是什么时间，但是感觉已经不早了，房间里阳光明媚，夏日刚刚开始。

他已经昏昏欲睡至少一个小时，也许更久。很难说，他面朝下地趴在床上，蜷缩在Javi的臂弯里，享受着Javi停留在他头上的手不断地抚摸着他、爱抚着他的满足感。这已经是连续第三个周末像这样了，温暖地依偎在一起，Javi的触摸令他坠入梦乡。上周末，快到中午的时候，他惊慌失措地醒来，而在那之前的一个星期，他睡得直接忘了去打一通工作电话。没有人对此感到高兴。

Yuzu叹息着，伸长了脖子，Javi的手正在向下滑，仿佛是在发出给他做按摩的邀请。

差不多可以这么说。Yuzu又叹了口气，把头蹭向Javi的手指，那抚摸缓解了他脖子的僵痛，然后挣扎着用胳膊撑起身。他望向Javi，Javi正在看手机，脸上带着一丝微笑。

“我知道你在做什么，”Yuzu重复道。他的声音因睡眠而沙哑，他知道他的头发一定乱糟糟的。他眯起眼睛。

“嗯，”Javi说，笑意更盛。他没有把目光从手机上移开。

“你想让我多睡一会儿，” Yuzu说。Javi再次捏了捏他的脖子，Yuzu摇摇头，把他的手甩了下来。

Javi将手伸到了被子下，掠过Yuzu的脊柱，停留在他的后背上。“我不能强迫你做任何你不想做的事。”

“我有事情要做，”Yuzu说，“我不能一睡就睡一个上午。”

“今天是星期天，你需要多睡会儿。”

“我，”Yuzu欲言而止，打了个大哈欠。Javi轻笑一声，抚摸着他的背。

“我知道，你讨厌睡觉，”Javi说，“但你需要这么做。”

“这是在浪费时间，” Yuzu抗议道。

“真的吗? ”Javi问，他终于回过头来看了看。“我觉得就这么在一起挺好的。”

他的表情无比真挚，他嘴唇的弧度柔软而深情，他的眼睛里仍然闪着笑意。Yuzu又一次呻吟着，依偎在Javi的身边。Javi的棉质T恤已经穿旧了，散发着睡眠和Javi的气味，舒适而温暖。以及他们昨晚做的那些事。

“是很不错，”他不情愿地咕哝道。

Javi的手臂再次环绕着他，手又回到了Yuzu的头发上。他轻轻地划着小圈，指尖按摩Yuzu的头皮的力度恰到好处，Yuzu满足地叹了口气。

“我记得以前训练的日子，”Javi低声说。“我从来没睡够过。我有那么多事情要处理。我要么熬夜到很晚，要么早早醒来，提心吊胆。”

Yuzu又熬夜又早起。他总是很累，而他甚至不用自己洗衣服。

他在Javi的肋骨上轻轻地印下一个吻，“我希望那时有人能照顾你。”

“现在我来照顾你，”Javi说着，将他更深地拉入怀中。

清晨悄悄流逝而过，灿烂的阳光和Javi的呼吸声渐渐消散。Yuzu又缓缓坠入梦乡，半睡半醒。这个世界和它的需求渐渐远去，像被波浪卷走，Javi抚摸着他的手永远不会停止，温暖而舒缓。他会继续在他身边，保护着他。

END


End file.
